Le Courage
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [SPOILERS 8x04] Thêta n'a jamais été très courageux. Il a énormément de mal à gérer son meilleur ami, ses résultats à l'académie sont médiocres. Mais un accident, un soir, une femme et une boîte bleue vont changer tout ça.


**Le Courage**

**Disclaimer : **_Doctor Who_ appartient à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention ! Spoilers sur Listen, enfin, sur un moment important de l'épisode.

« Dégages de ma vue, lâche ! »

Thêta Sigma reste un moment interdit, face à son meilleur ami. Il sent déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se force à ne pas pleurer, il se le hurle intérieurement. Tous les garçons du dortoir les regardent, curieux, certains se moquant déjà de lui. Il avait l'habitude d'encaisser les crises d'énervement de Koschei, mais depuis que ce dernier avait passé le vortex temporel, il avait changé, était devenu plus agressif avec tout le monde, et encore plus avec lui. La raison de leur dispute ? Thêta avait accidentellement laissé tomber son pantalon sur son lit, et il était entré dans une colère noire. Voyant que sa menace n'avait pas marché, l'autre garçon le poussa violemment. Il tomba dans le seau d'eau derrière lui, destiné à la lessive, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Le blond se releva précipitamment et quitta la pièce en courant, vers son refuge. Ses instructeurs tentèrent en vain de le stopper, il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la grange et avait plongé dans son lit. Et là, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, et se mit à hurler. Pendant bien dix bonnes minutes, dans le silence de la grange, il hurlait sa rage, toute celle qu'il ne pouvait pas hurler devant Koschei, parce qu'il lui avait promis de le protéger.

Il entendit bientôt des pas, près de lui, et la porte qui s'ouvre. Il remonta la couverture cachant son visage. C'était deux de ses instructeurs, lui disant qu'il pouvait revenir avec les autres garçons, qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il les ignora, préférant faire le mort. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce, en soupirant. Il entendit même l'un d'eux dire qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un Seigneur du Temps. Il poussa un énième grognement de rage et se remit à pleurer. Puis il y eut un bruit, dans le fond de la grange. Un souffle. Il se releva, inquiet. Et c'est là que le pire se produisit. Une main, lui agrippant la cheville. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, tous ses sens en alerte. Il aurait voulu hurler, après Koschei, après ses instructeurs, après n'importe qui, dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et une voix féminine lui dit de se recoucher. Ce qu'il fit, terrorisé. Il s'enfouit dans sa couette pendant que la chose – la femme ? – lui disait que la peur le garderait éveillé. Que la peur le sauverait. A vrai dire, il avait trop peur pour l'écouter. Elle avait beau lui dire que c'était un rêve, il n'était pas stupide. Elle était là, dans son lit, en train de lui caresser la tête. Puis d'un coup, elle se leva. Et il y eut ce bruit. Thêta bondit sur ses jambes, juste à temps pour voir les contours d'une cabine téléphonique bleue disparaître dans les méandres du vortex temporel.

Il n'arriverait décidemment pas à dormir ce soir. On toqua à la porte. Thêta tenta de regagner son lit, mais la porte s'était déjà ouverte. C'était Koschei. Le blond se colla contre le mur, sur ses gardes. Le brun capta sa détresse et se sentit coupable. Enormément. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête, avant de tirer sur sa robe rouge.

« Thêta… Je… Je suis désolé. » C'était nouveau ça. Koschei ne s'excusait jamais. C'était bien la première chose qu'il avait appris à son sujet. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. » Thêta sourit doucement, rassuré. Il s'assit sur le lit, et le brun vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ses yeux bleus le dévisagèrent un moment.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Thêta doucement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. C'est juste… Que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De l'académie. De mon père. J'ai juste… peur.

- C'est bien d'avoir peur, la peur te maintient en vie. »

Koschei lui sourit avant de sauter dans ses bras. Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment, enlacés, avant de se coucher, dans la grange, loin des bruits du dortoir. Si Thêta avait bien appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est que le courage et la peur sont deux choses bien proches, peut-être plus que ce qu'il croyait.


End file.
